Love between clans
by shrao 777
Summary: The last and the most important rules of the clans is love between the clans is not allowed. But what will happen when the Hyuga heiress Hinata Hyuga and the Uzumaki heir, Naruto Uzumaki fall in love. Minato and Kushina are alive and full of cute Naruhina moments. Well I suck in summary writing but this story rocks!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey it's shra 777. Well this is my first fanfiction so it might suck. but it is for you to decide whether it sucks or it rocks. Please comment about my fanfiction below. I have wasted much of your time with my useless talk so you can star reading it now...

 **Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and if it belonged to me Jiraya,Itachi and Neji would probably be alive now...**

 **Chapter 1**

The current era of Konoha was mainy filled with fighting between the three noble clans of Konoha in order to extend their supremacy over the land. The three noble clans were the Hyugas,the Uchihas and the Uzumakis. ( **Note:** **The people can't use chakra in my story while they fight with weapons like katanas or swords,whips etc. but also uses some shinobi tools like kunai etc.** **)**

It was a brilliant spring day with cherry blossoms falling. But the the whole beautiful scenario was destroyed by the sight of dead bodies and blood on the ground which was actuall a battlefield. It was another deadly war between the Hyugas and the Uchihas which was of course won by the Hyugas. The Hyugas were known for their ruthless fighting especially with whips.

"The stupid Uchihas have lost again"said the young Hyuga heiress as she killed the last Uchiha with her lavender eyes sparkling with delight and her lips smiling a smile of excitement and victory.

The present Hyuga heiress,Hinata Hyuga, was a ruthless and merciless fighter. From an early age only, the young Hinata was trained briliiantly rather harshly from her clan members. The harsh training that begined from her childhood made her this ruthless and slowly she started forgetting all the feelings of kindness,love and merciness. She didn't get to play with any children of her age during her childhood and she also lost the meaning of friendship. Her sister Hanabi Hyuga was the only reason she experience some fun. She lost her mother at a very early age and she doesn't know the meaning of motherly love. Her father Hiashi Hyuga,the current head of the clan and her cousin Neji Hyuga interacted with her nly during trainings. Her father believed that kindness and love will only spoil the child. Thus,due to her past traumas she became so ruthless and still Hinata liked to stay near the river where a lot of flowers used to grow and she knew that it used to be her mother's favourite place too.

The second heir of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha, was also brought up in a harsh manner. But he was less treasured by the family due to the first heir of the clan, Itachi Uchiha, his brother. Sasuke's only dream was to become stronger than his own brother. On the other hand Itachi despite being a born fighter wasn't a great fan of fighting or violence. Thus he didn't participated any fighting and wanted to transfer the position of the first heir to his little brother but decided to hold the position until his brother became stronger then him. Sasuke Uchiha used to admire his brother when he was small but this admiration slowly turned into jelousy. His brother wanted Sasuke to enjoy his childhood and tried to spoil him but after sasuke knew that he was the second heir he started to distance himself from his brother.

The heir of the Uzumaki clan,Naruto Uzumaki was brought up rather in a good manner. He experienced the love,kindness,merciness and all the things that was not experienced by the other heirs. The uzumakis believed that if a child was brought up with love,compassion and if they let the child truly enjoy his/her childhood the child will grow up into a strong and true warrior. And indeed it was true. The Uzumakis were till now the most strongest clan of Konoha. Naruto grew up to become a good fighter and other than fighting he had other hobbies like gardening knew the meaning of motherly love,friendship and so on.

But if you are a member of these clans you have follow some rules:

Alawys be honoured that you are a member of the clan.

You must never hesitate to kill any member of the other clan.

The last and the most important rule, you must never fall in love with any member of the other clan.

The three heirs never met each other. The Hyuga heiress and the Uzumaki heir didn't have any love interest but the Uchiha had one but it was almost impossible for him to meet her as she belonged to a lower family.

 **Author's note; Well this chapter didn't contain any part of the story as it was just a introduction to the charcters. I made hinata a fearless girl in my story because i don't want her to be that weak girl in my story. This story is originally a naruhina but it might contain some sasusaku moments too...please comment below...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey it's me again. First of all a bunch of thanks to mrbushido91 and dreamsandfaiths for commenting on my post. You were the first to do so and it meant a lot to me. Important note: I have thought of excluding sasuke and sakura from my story so all sasusaku fans I apologize to you. Now, let's start...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

 _Love...has no boundaries...right?_

 **Chapter 2**

It was raining heavily. Everyone was crying due to the lives lost in the war. But the case was different for the young Hyuga heiress. Her eyes reflected no sadness but it had a little glint of lips were smiling as she was cleaning her sword under the rain. "Yet again you have won the war Hinata-sama."her sevant bowed to her with sad eyes and a fake smile. "Hey, why are the people crying...they should be happy that we have won the war right?"Hinata stopped cleaning her sword and turned to look at her servant". "Hinata-sama they are cying because they have lost their loved ones in the war and nohing is more painful than losing your loved ones". She had hoped for a meaningful response from her master. But...

"Isn't it their fault that they have died in the war. Lifes were to be lost in the war. Isn't it pretty usual? And if they have died in the war it just means that they didn't reach our expectations. They have fought carelessly and lost their lives". Her servant was nearly shocked by her response but she said nothing and went back. After all her harsh childhood consequences made her this emotionless.

-s-

Hinata went to our home and changed to her casual clothing which consisted of a light lavender kimono style sleeveles blouse with vertical lines and it was tied with a dark purple obi around her waist,she wore a pair of black shorts for the bottom and wore knee lenght stockings (her attire from the Naruto movie ' The last' ). She tied her hair in a neat hid a small knife under her obi in case of danger.

Hinata left the giant mansion quiet without letting anyone notice. She started running and she soon reached her favourite was the bank of a river. Though a pretty normal place, it was a place that was Hinata held close to her heart. It was her mother's favourite place too. She remembered that she used to visit this place everyday with her mother. There were many beautiful flowers there. Her favourite flower was lavender. The place was always empty and was the perfect place for her to relax after wars.

She moved forward to see the lavender flowers but she noticed that there was a blonde boy sitting at the bank. She became curious and started moving towards the boy. She didn't know but it was like her body was pulled towards the boy. "Who are you? I don't seem to recognise you" Hinata said with a stern expression on her face.

The blonde boy kept looking. After a few seconds he caught hold of Hinata's hand and pulled her towards him. His pull was so strong and sudden that Hinta couldn't help but sit near him . The blonde boy opened her hair which was previously tied into a neat ponytail and gave a small kiss on her forhead.

"These lavender hair look more beautiful when they are kept opened"

:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
:P  
 **Author's note: Wow that was intense! Unlike others my chapters are short so Sorry!The next chapter will have more Naruhina moments. Well the next chapter will take some time as i am quite busy. So...Bye for now...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** **Hey it's me Shrao 777 again!! I see the last chapter was liked by many. Thank you to all the people who have read my story so far. Well, I will start now..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own this story...**

He caught hold of Hinata's hand and pulled her towards him. His pull was so strong and sudden that she couldn't help but sit near him. The blonde boy opened her hair which was previously tied into a neat ponytail and gave a small kiss on her forhead. "These lavender hair look more beautiful when they are kept open"( _last chapter's preview_ )

 **Chapter 3**

For a few seconds, Hinata kept staring at the blonde boy. It happened so suddenly that she couldn't process everything in her mind.When she again regained her consciousness she pulled out the knife that she hid inside her obi and pointed the knife towards him."Move one step and you what will happen"Hinata placed the knife more closer to his neck.

Hinata remained in the same position .The boy showed no movement and closed his eyes. Hinata thought that the boy had given up and was unconsciousness so she loosed up a bit. From that stern position she changed into a rather comfortable position. But still she kept the knife in front of his neck but it was little farther from before. With one hand she started to brush her hair. For a moment she blanked off as she recolected the memory of being kissed on her forhead and she blushed lightly.

And the boy took advantage of that moment. He took out a knife from his pocket and pointed it towards Hinata's neck. "Damn it" Hinata bit her lips as she said these words.

"It's better to be alive by keeping a friend alive than killing a friend and getting killed too" the boy said with a slight smirk.

Hinata didn't know but something inside her told that she can trust this person. She removed the knife from its previous position. The boy stood up first and offered his hand to Hinata. Hinata first hesitated a little but later holded the hand that was offered. When she holded his hand she found that his hands were warm unlike hers which were cold and his body gave out a warmth that she had never felt.

Hinata stood up and she was too close to the boy. It was the second time their eyes met. The first time was when he pulled Hinata. Both of them kept looking at each other for some time but soon they looked away from each other, blushing and creating a moment of silence. The silence was soon broken.

"Well, let's start with introduction. I am Naruto...it is a rule to not tell the clan name to a stranger...goal is to become the strongest warrior to ever exist...and pleased to meet you!!!" Naruto kept grinning.

"Myself, Hinata...clan name not telling...goal, not telling to a person I met for the first time..." Hinata said rather seriously.

"Hinata, huh? It means a place in the sun right ?"

"Yes"

"Your name is as beautiful as your hair" Naruto took some of Hinata's hair in his hands and kissed it.

"Jeez ! Why do you keep touching my hair" Hinata freed her hair from his hands. It was dark by then and they must go home.

"It was nice meeting you Hinata. I don't know when we will again but I hope we will meet soon. Bye for now" Naruto bid her goodbye and went to another way waving his hand. Naruto was not looking on his way and he fell down. He laughed again and went on his way.

" Jeez! that boy ! " Hinata laughed softly. It has been a long time since Hinata laughed so heartily. Eveytime she smiled it was a fake smile. She brushed her long bangs with her hand and went on her way.

 **In Hinata's house**

"Onee-chan congrats on your victory. You were not in home. I was missing you and father was waiting for you. Where were you?" Hanabi came and hugged her older sister.

Hinata didn't want to tell her about Naruto.

"I am sorry Hanabi-chan...but can we talk later..." Hinata left without waiting for Hanabi's reply.

Hinata reported to her father about today's war. Her father didn't care for anything except victory. Her father simply thought of Hinata as a tool towards victory.

Hinata went towards her room but saw Neji beside her door. "Where were you Hinata-san? I think you should have reported to your father about the war earlier and have you forgetten that you have to prepare for tomorrow's war. What if your were not preparec and got killed ?" Neji shouted at her.

"Well, it's none of your business Neji nii-san. I don't give a damn about what you think. You don't need to care about me. And" she stoped and gave Neji a better look " If I die...won't you be happy Neji nii-san ? If I die, you will be lead the Hyuga clan as the next heir and you will be able to do anything like killing someone or forcefully marrying someone etc."

"You...knew!?"

" Oh Neji nii- san I am not a fool you know! I know you have been plotting to kill my father. Well I don't give a damn about that but if you touch my sister I will kill you. I know you had eyes on my sister. But you cannot marry because you are from the branch family, father won't allow and Hanabi pretty much hates you. But by becoming the head and killing my father nothing can't stop you. You can force my sister to marry you too by being the clan leader. But this will only be a dream cause I will never die. So think thrice before touching my sister because she is the only one I cherish" Hinata warned him.

"You bitch...!"

 **In Naruto's house**

Naruto entered his house. "Finally you have returned Naruto onii-chan" his little brother Menma said.

"Oh you were missing me Menma-chan! My cute little brother...I will never leave you" Naruto went to hug his little brother.

Menma stopped his brother. " Jeez! stop messing with me".

Naruto remembered Hinata when he heard the word 'Jeez'. "Huh...what happened?" Menma asked.

"It's nothing".

:p

:p

:p

:p

:p

:p

:p

:p

:p

:p

:p

:p

:p

:p

:p

 **Author's note : Well I am finishing now...I have made Neji a villain so to all Neji fans...I am sorry...We know that Naruto likes Hinata's hair very much and we will know the reason later and we saw Hanabi as a cute little sister but there is something more to her..** **...please comment your thoughts on my story, I will apreciate them very much...**


End file.
